soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Oravaliito
Oravaliito (engl. Squirrelflight) on tummanoranssi naaras,Keskiyö (kirja), hahmolista jolla on metsänvihreät silmät,Tähtiyö, sivu 82 yksi valkoinen tassu,Keskiyö (kirja), sivu 91 lyhyet jalat,Tähtiyö, sivu 80 revennyt korvannipukka,Auringonlasku, sivu 23 hohtava karvaAamunkoi, sivu 58 ja pitkä,Näkö, sivu 16 oravamainen, pörröinen häntä.Tulitähden tehtävä, sivu 497 Erikoisseikkailut Tulitähden tehtävä :Pennut makaavat emonsa vieressä, kun Tulitähti käy katsomassa heitä. Hän ei voi uskoa kuinka kauniita ne ovat. Hiekkamyrsky on miettinyt nimiä pennuilleen ja päättänyt heidän nimikseen Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu. Oravapentu sai nimensä pörröisestä, oravamaisesta hännästään ja Lehtipentu nimetään Taivasklaanin päällikön, Lehtitähden mukaan. Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen pentu Valkopentu katselee vierestä ylpeästi. Kirkassydän huomauttaa, että Oravapennusta ja Lehtipennusta ei saa vielä hetkeen aikaan leikkitoveria. Tulitähti muistaa pian Taivaankajon ennustuksen ja hän miettii mitä Taivaankajo mahtoi tällä tarkoittaa. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky : Kirjan lopussa olevassa mangasarjakuvassa selviää, että Oravaliito odottaa Vatukkatähden pentuja. Tigerheart's Shadow Squirrelflight's Hope Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Oravatassun mestari, Tomuturkki, pyytää Vatukkakynttä viemään hänet ulos metsästyspartioon, koska hän on itse nyt hyvin kiireinen, sillä Lehväpilvi oli synnyttänyt juuri heidän pentunsa. Vatukkakynsi ei ole riemuissaan, sillä hänen mielestään Oravatassu on hyvin itsepäinen ja ärsyttävä. Soturi kuitenkin suostuu ja menee ottamaan hänet metsästyspartioon. He päättävät metsästää Aurinkokivillä, josta Oravatassu on vahvasti eri mieltä sanomalla, että siellä on liian kuuma saaliseläimille. He aloittavat kiistelyn ja Oravatassu sanoo, että heidän pitäisi mennä metsästämään joelle, lähelle Nelipuuta. Vatukkakynsi huomaa vastahakoisesti, että hän on oikeassa, mutta mieluummin kuolee kuin kertoo sen hänelle. He alkavat väitellä uudelleen ja Hiekkamyrsky tulee ja jakaa heidät eri partioihin. Hän myös sättii heidän ikävää asennettaan, ja sanoo, että sen olisi parannuttava. : Myöhemmin Oravatassu hiipii ulos leiristä aikomuksenaan seurata Vatukkakynnen, Okakynnen ja Saarniturkin partiota. Vatukkakynsi huomaa hänet ja huutaa hänelle, että hänen ei pitäisi olla siellä. Okakynsi pyytää Vatukkakynttä lopettamaan estääkseen uuden riidan, ja kysyy Oravatassulta, onko hänellä jokin viesti heille. Hän sanoo, että hän haluaa mennä partioon, koska vaikka Tomuturkki oli luvannut hänelle lisää koulutusta, hän on aina Lehväpilven luona ja sanoo että partiot eivät ole hänen "ikäisille." Saarniturkki kertoo, että Tomuturkki ei ole Oravatassun kanssa, vaan Lehväpilven, koska pennut ovat avanneet silmänsä, ja että ne saattaisivat olla pulassa, jos hän ei palaa heti. Okakynsi sanoo Oravatassulle, että on aika palata leiriin, mutta hän suuttuu ja alkaa kiistellä Okakynnen kanssa. Hän pyytää loppujen lopuksi kuitenkin anteeksi. Lopulta Okakynsi antaa hänen tulla partioon, koska takaisin palaaminen yksin olisi vaarallisempaa, mutta Vatukkakynsi on harmissaan. : Partiossa he törmäävät mäyrän hajuun ja Oravatassu menee lähemmäs luolaa, jossa koirat olivat kerran olleet. Okakynsi moittii häntä, ja kysyy kuunteleeko hän ikinä Tomuturkkia. Mäyrä tulee näkyviin, ja Vatukkakynsi huutaa Oravatassulle, jotta tämä ymmärtäisi juosta pakoon. Hän epäröi ja Vatukkakynsi työntää häntä kohti puita. Mäyrä menee takaisin luolaan, ja Oravatassu haluaa heti taistella sitä vastaan, mutta Okakynsi kertoo, että hänen ei koskaan pidä hyökätä mäyrän kimppuun sen omassa pesässään. Saarniturkki miettii, onko mäyrä on sama, joka oli tappanut Pajuturkin viime lehtikatona. : Kun Oravatassu palaa, Tomuturkki on raivoissaan siitä, että Oravatassu lähti leiristä kertomatta hänelle, ja laittaa hänet hoitamaan klaaninvanhimpia koko loppupäivän. Kun hän menee auttamaan heitä, Hallaturkki kertoo tarinoita Tulitähdestä, joka joutui vaikeuksiin monta kertaa oppilaana ja soturina. : Seuraavana päivänä Oravatassu ja Vatukkakynsi väittelevät Varjoklaanista ja Tuuliklaanista. Tulitähti käskee olemaan käyttäytymättä kuin pennut ja lähettää Vatukkakynnen partioon Tomuturkin ja Oravatassun kanssa. He törmäävät Mutakynteen, Varistassuun ja Yksiviiksen. Oravatassu huomaa myyrän ja väittää Tuuliklaanin varastaneen sen Myrskyklaanilta. Yksiviiksi kuitenkin sanoo tyynesti, että se on Jokiklaanin myyrä. Hän pyytää ystävällisesti anteeksi Tomuturkilla ja lähtee. : Kun Vatukkakynsi menee tapaamaan muita kissoja Nelipuulle, Oravatassu seuraa häntä. Vatukkakynsi käskee hänen mennä takaisin leiriin, mutta Oravatassu uhkaa kertoa tästä Tulitähdelle, jolloin Vatukkakynsi antaa periksi. Kun hän kuulee muiden kissojen unista, hän innostuu. Hän lupaa Vatukkakynnelle, ettei kerro tästä Tulitähdelle. Kun hän palaa leiriin, hän valehtelee Lehtitassulle missä on ollut. : Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Tuhkamarja saa näyn tulesta ja tiikeristä, jotka tuhoavat metsän. Kun Tuhkamarja kertoo näystä Tulitähdelle, he olettavat että tuli tarkoittaa Tulitähden tytärtä ja tiikeri Tiikeritähden poikaa, joten he päättävät pitää heidät erillään toisistaan. Metsässä Oravatassu on jäänyt jumiin puskaan ja Vatukkakynsi auttaa hänet irti. He juttelevat hetken, mutta pian Tulitähti saapuu vihaisena paikalle Harmaaraidan kanssa. Tulitähti alkaa sättimään heitä. Kun Tulitähti lähtee, Vatukkakynsi ja Oravatassu päättävät lähteä suurelle matkalle. He viettävät yön hirviön alla. Aamulla Lehtitassu löytää heidät ja antaa heille yrttejä. Lehtitassu lupaa olla kertomatta tästä kenellekään. Oravatassu kiittää siskoaan ja he lähtevät. : Kun he saapuvat Nelipuulle, Keltaturkki ja Varistassu sanovat, ettei Oravatassu voi tulla mukaan koska ei kuulu valittuihin. Vatukkakynsi sanoo, että hän voi tulla mukaan. Lopulta he lähtevät ja pysähtyvät seuraavaksi Ohran ladolla. Korppitassu kertoo kissojen tuhosta. Vatukkakynsi sanoo suojelevansa Oravatassua, johon naaras vastaa kiukkuisesti, ettei tarvitse suojelua. : Seuraavana päivänä he törmäävät lampaisiin, joita Oravatassu ei ole koskaan ennen nähnyt. Ylitettyään Ukkospolun kissat joutuvat erilleen. Vatukkakynsi löytää Sulkahännän. Pian he löytävät kaksi valtavaa kotikisua, jotka ovat saartaneet muun ryhmän. Oravatassu syöksyy pian kotikisujen kimppuun ja klaanikissat pääsevät pakoon. Vatukkakynsi on aluksi vihainen Oravatassulle, joka ei miettinyt mitä teki, mutta Myrskyturkki sanoo, että se oli rohkeinta, mitä hän on koskaan nähnyt. He pysähtyvät lepäämään ja Oravatassu löytää vettä. Keltaturkki menee juomaan, mutta palaa pian vihaisena takaisin sättien Oravatassua suolaisesta vedestä. Vatukkakynsi tajuaa sen olleen suolamerkki. Seuraavana päivänä Oravatassu jää aitaan kiinni, mutta Sulkahäntä auttaa hänet irti siitä. : Pian he tapaavat Sulon. Oravatassu kysyy kolme kertaa vanhan kissan nimeä. Sulo johdattaa heidät kaksijalan pesälle ja Oravatassu maistaa maitoa kehuen sitä parhaaksi, mitä on koskaan maistanut. Sitten kaksijalka nappaa Sulkahännän syliinsä, jolloin Oravatassu menee puskemaan tämän jalkaa ja kehräämään. Kaksijalka pudottaa Sulkahännän. Kun he pääsevät turvaan, Sulkahäntä sanoo sen olleen rohkea teko, mutta Oravatassu sanoo, ettei siitä saa mainita kenellekään. He kiertelevät kaksijalkalassa kauan ja Oravatassu ja Varistassu riitelevät muutaman kerran. Rotat hyökkäävät heidän kimppuunsa ja Keltaturkin lapa tulehtuu. Oravatassu maistaa suussaan takiaisen maun, muttei tunnista sitä. Lehtitassu näkee unen rotista ja arvaa Oravatassu on vaikeuksissa rottien kanssa. Metsässä on kokoontumisen aika ja päälliköt sanovat, että heiltä puuttuu kissoja. : Oravatassu nuoleskelee huuliaan, muttei tunnista makua. Yhtäkkiä hän tunnistaa takiaisen. He kaivavat muutaman juuren ylös ja laittavat tahnaa Keltaturkin lapaan. Oravatassu huomauttaa, että hän haistaa suolan. Kaikki kissat kiirehtivät kohti vettä, mutta Vatukkakynsi putoaa veteen. Oravatassu hyppää hänen peräänsä ja saa otteen Vatukkakynnestä. Myrskyturkki ja Keltaturkki sanovat sen olleen tyhmää, mutta rohkeaa. He menevät lepäämään luolaan, mutta törmäävätkin mäyrään. Mäyrä osoittautuu Keskiyöksi. Hän kertoo kissoja odottavasta tuhosta, jonka aiheuttavat kaksijalat. Kuunnousu : He lähtevät auringonpesältä ja törmäävät metsässä Suloon, joka kauhistuu mäyrästä. Oravatassu selittää Keskiyön olevan hyvä mäyrä. Sulo on valmis johdattamaan heidät uudelleen kaksijalkalan halki, mutta Keskiyö sanoo, että heidän kannattaa mennä vuorten läpi, koska se on heidän kohtalonsa. Vuorilla Oravatassu vitsailee haluavansa olla oikeasti orava. : He näkevät kotkan ja Vatukkakynsi kysyy, mitä tapahtuisi jos tuo näkisi heidät. Oravatassua puistattaa ja hän sanoo, ettei halua kuvitella sitä. He löytävät vettä ja kumartuvat juomaan, mutta joutuvat pian veteen tulvan syöksyessä heitä kohti. Metsässä Tulitähti pyytää Lehtitassua kertomaan, onko Oravatassu kunnossa. Lehtitassu sulkee silmänsä, mutta huomaa vain vettä, raikasta ilmaa ja lopunta kiveä. : Vesiputouksen jälkeen Myrskyturkki on ensimmäinen, joka herää. Hän huomaa kissojen silmiä varjoissa ja herättää Vatukkakynnen. Vatukkakynsi käskee nousemaan hitaasti ylös. Kun kissat kysyvät, mitä he tekevät täällä, Oravatassu sanoo heidän kulkeneen pitkän matkan. Vuoristokissat ovat ystävällisiä ja vakuuttavat, että he ovat turvassa. Heidät viedään luolaan ja he tapaavat Kivistänäkijän, joka sanoo heidän voivan jäädä tänne niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin on tarvis. : Kun Myrskyturkki vangitaan hopeakissana, muut yrittävät pelastaa heidät mutta eivät onnistu. Oravatassu ehdottaa, että he peittäisivät itsensä mudalla. He onnistuvat pelastamaan Myrskyturkin, kun Terävähammas hyökkää. He pakenevat luolasta ja törmäävät vuorilla kolmeen karkotettuun heimokissaan; Lintuun, Kotkankynteen ja Rosoon. Kun karkotetut kertovat tarinansa, Myrskyturkki haluaa palata auttamaan heimokissoja. : Oravatassu keksii jättää kuolleen jäniksen Terävähampaalle, mutta se menee pieleen ja Terävähammas hyökkää kissojen kimppuun. Varistassu on jäänyt jumiin maantasalle eikä pääse pakoon. Sulkahäntä haluaa auttaa häntä ja hyppää katosta roikkuvaan kiveen. Kivi murtuu ja putoaa Terävähampaan päälle. Sekä Terävähammas että Sulkahäntä kuolevat. Heimokissat hautaavat Sulkahännän putouksen luo, jonka jälkeen klaanikissat jatkavat matkaa. Aamunkoi : Oravatassu palaa matkaltaan Myrskyklaaniin Vatukkakynnen kanssa. Hän, Vatukkakynsi ja Myrskyturkki menevät ensin Myrskyklaanin vanhaan leiriin, joka on kuitenkin hylätty. Oravatassu menee parantajan pesään, mutta hänen kimppuunsa hyökkää kissa. Oravatassu tunnistaa hyökkääjän Tuhkamarjaksi, joka myös pian tunnistaa Oravatassun. Tuhkamarja vie matkaajat Aurinkokiville, jossa Myrskyklaani pitää leiriä. Vatukkakynsi ja Oravatassu yrittävät saada Tulitähteä vakuuttuneeksi, että heidän pitää lähteä metsästä heti. : Täplälehti ilmestyy Oravatassulle unessa ja kertoo, missä Lehtitassu on. Seuraavana päivänä hän, Ratamohäntä, Okakynsi, Tihkuviiksi, Vatukkakynsi ja Harmaaraita lähtevät pelastamaan Lehtitassua, Pilvihäntää, Kirkassydäntä, Usvajalkaa, Piikkihernehäntää ja Sashaa. Kissat pelastuvat, mutta kaksijalat saavat Harmaaraidan kiinni. : Kun Varjoklaanin leiri tuhoutuu, kaikki klaanit ovat valmiina lähtemään. He odottavat hetken, koska Jokiklaanin Mutaturkki on kuolemaisillaan. Lopulta he pääsevät lähtemään. Oravatassu on ensimmäinen, joka huomaa kuolevan soturin merkin Korkokivillä. Se johdattaa vuorien toiselle puolelle. Vuorilla he törmäävät jälleen heimokissoihin, jotka tarjoavat suojaa klaanikissoille. Myrskyturkki ilmoittaa jäävänsä vuorille Puron kanssa. Loput valitut kissat johdattavat klaanin järven rannalle, josta tulee klaanien uusi koti. Tähtiyö : Oravatassu on ensimmäinen oppilas, joka nimitetään soturiksi klaanien uudessa kodissa. Hän saa soturinimekseen Oravaliito. Oravaliidon vanha mestari, Tomuturkki, onnittelee häntä. : Oravaliito rupeaa epäilemään Vatukkakynnen uskollisuutta, sillä hän tietää tämän luottavan velipuoleensa, Haukkahallaan. Iltahämärä : Oravaliito tunnustaa, että oppilasaikoinaan hänen paras ystävänsä oli Päästäistassu, joka menehtyi jo aiemmissa kirjoissa. : Oravaliito ja Vatukkakynsi ajautuvat riitoihin. Oravaliito on sitä mieltä ettei Vatukkakynnen kannattaisi luottaa Haukkahallaan. Saarniturkki on ruvennut viettämään aikaansa Oravaliidon parissa. Auringonlasku : Oravaliito ja Vatukkakynsi ovat taas läheisiä mäyrien hyökkäyksen jälkeen. : Saarniturkki välttelee Oravaliitoa, eikä enää puhu tälle Oravaliidon kerrottua hänelle haluavansa olla vain ystävä hänen kanssaan. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Kirjan hahmolistassa Oravaliito on listattu kuningattareksi, ja hänellä sekä Vatukkakynnellä on kolme pentua: Paatsamapentu, Närhipentu ja Leijonapentu. : Aamulla herättyään Oravaliito menee sanomaan isälleen, Tulitähdelle, kehräten tervehdyksen. Kun Närhipentu, Paatsamapentu ja Leijonapentu leikkivät tapetun hiiren kanssa, Oravaliito moittii, että heidän pitäisi osoittaa enemmän kunnioitusta saaliilleen. Hän kertoo Kaunokaiselle, että he eivät ole enää pentuja kauhean kauaa, samalla pyyhkien häntäänsä puolelta toiselle. : Koska hän ei kykene tuottamaan maitoa, Lehväpilvi ja Kaunokainen ruokkivat Närhipentua, Paatsamapentua ja Leijonapentua. Kaksi kuningatarta myös välillä pesevät pennut ja pitävät niille seuraa. Oravaliito pysyy yhä pentutarhassa huolehtimassa pennuistaan, mutta nukkuu usein sotureiden pesässä ja palaa soturintehtäviinsä aikaisemmin kuin useimmat kuningattaret olisivat tehneet. : Kun hänen pentujensa oppilasseremonia järjestetään, sekä Oravaliito että hänen sisarensa, Lehtilampi, näyttävät surullisilta tuntemattomasta syystä (ei mainita kirjassa). Oravaliidon ja Saarniturkin välillä on outo jännite soturin sanoessa, että jotkut kissat yrittävät ottaa sen, mitä toisella kissalla on, varmaankin johtuen heidän riidoistaan edellisissä kirjoissa. : Varjoklaanin reviirinvaltaustaistelun aikana Oravaliito voittaa Varjoklaanin soturin, joka yrittää ottaa Leijonatassua kiinni hänen juostessaan leiriin hakemaan vahvistuksia leiriin jääneiltä sotureilta. Pimeyden joki Karkotus : Oravaliito saa ensimmäisen oppilaansa, Kettutassun. Pimennys : Oravaliito palaa vuorilta pentujensa Paatsamatassun, Leijonatassun ja Närhitassun, sekä kumppaninsa Vatukkakynnen kanssa. Hän on huolissaan pennuistaan, kun he ovat niin hiljaisia. : Hän haavoittuu vakavasti Tuuliklaanin hyökkäyksessä. Hän kuitenkin selviää. : Kirjan lopussa hän katsoo, kun Paatsamatassusta, Tuhkatassusta ja Leijonatassusta tulee sotureita. Pitkät varjot : Oravaliito on toipumassa vammoistaan, mutta haluaa palata soturiksi. Hänen ei kuitenkaan anneta palata soturiksi. : Kun Myrskyklaanin leirissä syttyy tulipalo, Leijonaroihu, Paatsamalehti ja Närhisulka ovat loukussa. Oravaliito näyttää heille salaisen reitin ulos leiristä. Ylhäällä reitti on tulessa. Oravaliito yrittää raahata paksun oksan tulen läpi mutta hän on heikkona. Pian Saarniturkki saapuu paikalle ja Oravaliito pyytää häneltä apua. Kolli työntää oksan tulen läpi, mutta estää Leijonaroihua, Paatsamalehteä ja Närhisulkaa kulkemasta siitä. Saarniturkki kertoo Oravaliidolle, että hän tekee kaikkensa jotta Oravaliito kärsisi, sillä Oravaliito otti kumppanikseen Vatukkakynnen eikä häntä. Saarniturkki aikoo kostaa tappamalla Oravaliidon pennut. Kolli paljastaa, että hän auttoi Haukkahallaa suunnittelemaan juonen Tulitähden tappamiseksi. Hän jatkaa, että Vatukkakynsi oli siellä silloin pelastamassa Tulitähden, mutta ei täällä pelastamassa pennut. : Epätoivoissaan ja vihaisena Oravaliito paljastaa, että Paatsamalehti, Leijonaroihu ja Närhisulka eivät ole hänen pentujaan. Hämmentyneenä Saarniturkki lähtee paikalta, mutta lupaa kertoa kaikille kokoontumisessa. Paatsamalehti, Leijonaroihu ja Närhisulka kysyvät Oravaliidolta, oliko valhe mutta hän vastaa, että se oli totuus. Oravaliito sanoo, että hän rakastaa heitä yhtä paljon kuin oikea emo, mutta he ovat yhä vihaisia naaraalle. Oravaliito masentuu, kun Paastamalehti, Leijonaroihu ja Närhisulka kieltäytyvät puhumasta hänelle. : Kokoontumisen aikaan Saarniturkki ja Oravaliito puuttuvat. Oravaliito juoksee paikalle ja kertoo auttaneensa Lehtilampea yrttien keräämisessä. Hänen tassunsa ovat mutaiset, ja hän kertoo Vatukkakynnelle liukastuneensa mudassa. Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas : Paljastuu, että Vatukkakynsi ei ole antanut anteeksi Oravaliidolle tämän valehdeltua Närhisulasta, Leijonaroihusta ja Paatsamalehdestä. Vatukkakynsi ei anna Oravaliidolle erityisen raskaita tai epämiellyttäviä tehtäviä, vaan varmistaa etteivät he kohtaa toisiaan päivittäisissä tehtävissä. Harmaaraita näyttää tukevan Oravaliitoa. Kun Oravaliito kuulee Leijonaroihun mumisevan itsekseen siitä, miksi Ruusutassu annettiin Oravaliidolle, Harmaaraita puolustaa häntä. Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars The Silent Thaw Novellit Leafpool's Wish Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Dovewing's Silence Tawnypelt's Clan : Oravaliito ei esiinny novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Lyhyttarinat After Sunset: The Right Choice? The Clans Decide Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Oravaliidolla on kotikisun verta, koska hänen isänsä Tulitähti, syntyi kotikisuna. * Hänellä on myös Taivasklaanin verta, koska hänen isoisänsä, Punahäntä, on Täplälehden veli. * Oravaliito ei käyttänyt Saarniturkkia tehdäkseen Vatukkakynnen kateelliseksi. * Erin Huntereiden seitsemännessä chatissa Vicky sanoi, ettei Oravaliito pystyisi saamaan pentuja. Tämä oltiin vahvistettu myös novellissa Leafpool's Wish. Kuitenkin kirjan Bramblestar's Storm lopussa olevassa mangassa on paljastettu, että Keltahammas oli valehdellut Oravaliidolle ja tämä odotti Vatukkatähden pentuja. * Vicky sanoi, että Oravaliito ei kertonut Vatukkakynnelle totuutta Närhisulasta, Paatsamalehdestä ja Leijonaroihusta, koska halusi Vatukkakynnen rakastavan heitä kuin omia pentujaan. * Oravaliidon lempiruoka on orava. Virheet * Kirjassa Klaanien laki on virheellisesti mainittu, että Oravaliito piti valvojaisensa vanhassa metsässä, vaikka hän ei pitänyt valvojaisia ollenkaan saadessaan soturinimensä. Kuvia oravaliito.png|Oravaliito kirjassa The Ultimate Guide. Oravaliitolehti.jpg|Oravaliito saagassa The New Prophecy. Oravaliito2.png|Oravaliito kirjan Dawn kannessa. lataus (10).jpg|Oravatassu kirjan Dawn kannessa. Oravaliito-Kuunmerkki.png|Oravaliito kirjan Kuun merkki kannessa. Oravaliito-SH.png|Oravaliito kirjan Squirrelflight's Hope kannessa. oravaliito-KK.png|Oravaliito kirjassa Klaanien laki. Oravaliito-mangaväri.png|Oravatassu vapauttamassa kissoja Graystripe's Adventure -mangassa. Sandsturm1.jpg|Oravapentu emonsa ja sisarensa kanssa Ravenpaw's Path -mangassa. Oravaliito manga.png|Oravaliito kirjan Bramblestar's Storm mangassa. Perhe ja suku Emo: : Hiekkamyrsky: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Isä: : Tulitähti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisko: : Lehtilampi: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Kumppani: : Vatukkatähti: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Pojat: : Alderheart: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Juniperkit: Kuollut, tuntematon olinpaikka Tyttäret: : Sparkpelt: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Dandelionkit: Kuollut, tuntematon olinpaikka Ottopojat/Siskonpojat: : Leijonaroihu: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Närhisulka: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Ottotytär/Siskontytär: : Paatsamalehti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Lainaukset Seremoniat Lähteet ja sitaatit cs:Vevertlapade:Eichhornschweifen:Squirrelflightes:Esquiruelafr:Poil d'Écureuilnl:Kwiklichtpl:Wiewiórczy Lotru:Белкаzh:松鼠飞 Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Naaraat Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Varapäälliköt Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset Luokka:Kuningattaret Luokka:Vanhimmat soturit Luokka:Päälliköt Luokka:Tähtiklaani Luokka:Erakot Luokka:Varjoklaani